Torn Between Brothers
by LyLamyDumas
Summary: Amy Dumas dates one of the hardy boys but what happens when she falls for another guy? who just so happens to be his brother? This story is done. read my new story called the Real me. I'm gonna have a story about Stephanie McMahon soon so be on the look o
1. Default Chapter

Title:Torn between Brothers Characters: Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, and Jeff Hardy. (others will appear)  
rating:pg-13  
  
Summary: Amy is dating one of the Hardys but what happenes when she starts to fall for his brother?  
  
Chapter 1: Things aren't so good.  
  
Amy sat in her hotel room laying in the dark waiting for him to get back from wherever he went this time. Amy was dating Jeff Hardy but it wasn't really that great of a relationship. Jeff got very jealous all the time over the stupidest things and he would always put Amy down.  
  
Jeff came in at like 4 in the morning. Amy was asleep on the bed in the hotel room they shared with his brother Matt. Matt was asleep on the other bed.  
Jeff was drunk as usual.  
  
The next morning Matt was awoken to yelling. Jeff woke up and started at Amy already.  
  
"You little slut." He shouts at Amy who has no idea what is wrong this time and doesn't feel like fighting back with him.  
  
"Jeff what did I do now?" Amy asked sick of him always acuseing her of cheating.  
  
"You had sex with my brother you dirty skank." Jeff says still yelling and is about to hit her.  
  
Matt pulls Jeff back before he could touch her. "Jeff calm down now you hit her and i'll beat the hell out of you." Matt says pushing Jeff down on the bed.  
  
Amy knew that she should leave Jeff but she loved him and she thought he loved her. Some times he was the sweetest guy in the world to her. But other times he was so mean to her.  
  
"Jeff I didn't do anything why do you always say that to me?" Amy asks in tears.  
  
Jeff walks out of the hotel room leaving Amy crying.  
  
Matt goes over and sits on the bed next to Amy. "You alright?"Matt asks softly touching her face.  
  
"fine just fine Matt, why does your brother do this to me all the time?" Amy asks still crying.  
  
"I don't know Amy he has a problem I think?" Matt says.  
  
"But I love him so why does he do this to me?" Amy asks crying.  
  
Matt hugs her to try and stop her from crying.  
  
Later that day at the arena Jeff came up to Amy with roses.  
  
"I'm sorry Ame I was drunk last night and I dunno why I said what I said but i'm so sorry I love you." He says and hugs her.  
  
Amy kisses him. "I forgive you." 


	2. hiding pain

Chapter 2: hiding the pain  
  
Amy and Jeff just got finished fighting in their hotel room. This time the fight ended violently. Amy laid on the floor crying,clutching her arm.  
  
She stood up and went into the bathroom to try and cover up what had happened.  
"This is hopeless." she muttered throwing the compact powder into the sink.  
  
there was a knock at the door. "What." Amy yells loud still in the bathroom.  
  
"Amy, it's Trish can I come in?" Her best friend Trish asked  
  
"Yeah sure." Amy says pulling her hair back in a ponytail and putting her sunglasses on.  
  
Trish comes in and sits on the bed. "Why the hell are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"  
  
"Because I was ready to leave." Amy says  
  
"Oh well lets talk for awhile or go to lunch." Trish says  
  
"fine let's stay here." Amy says sitting on the bed next to trish.  
  
"So what have you been up to girl?" Trish asks smacking Amy's arm playfully.  
  
"Ow." Amy says cluctching her arm.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Trish asks lifting up the sleeve from Amy's shirt.  
  
"nothing." Amy says.  
  
"Where did you get that bruise?" Trish asks.  
  
"nowhere." Amy says covering it back up.  
  
"Don't try that Ame for real where did it come from?" Trish asks.  
  
"promise to keep this a secret?" Amy asks.  
  
"yeah." Trish says.  
  
"Jeff did it this morning."Amy says starting to cry.  
  
"Amy you gotta tell someone." Trish says while hugging her.  
  
"I know but I can't and neither can you." Amy says pulling back.  
  
"Alright but if it happens again." Trish says.  
  
"Yeah." Amy says.  
  
"Did he hit your face too?" Trish asks grabbing the glasses.  
  
"Yeah." Amy says lowering her head.  
  
"You didnt do anything wrong so don't act like you did." Trish says lifting up Amy's face.  
  
"I guess your right." She says with a fake smile.  
  
"Come on let's go to the arena." Trish says standing up and motioning for Amy to follow.  
  
When they arrive at the arena Amy wants to avoid Matt because he would want to know also what happened.  
  
She walks into the locker room thinking that he isn't in there but he is.  
  
"Hey Amy." Matt says hugging her.  
  
"Hi Matt." Amy says worried he would ask about the bruises.  
  
"Whoa look at that shinner. What happened?" Matt asks touching around her eye softly.  
  
"Nothing at all." Amy says pulling away from him.  
  
"Don't tell me nothing Amy something happened." Matt says  
  
"Mind your own business Matt." Amy says trying to get him off her back.  
  
"Amy if something happened you can trust me." Matt says rubbing her arm which happens to be the arm with the grab marks.  
  
"Ow." Amy says loud  
  
"What?" Matt asks.  
  
Amy pulls up the sleeve and exposes the bruise.  
  
"Did my brother do that?" Matt asks very concerned.  
  
Amy doesn't say anything she just shakes her head yes.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him for hitting you."Matt says hugging her.  
  
Amy starts crying and lays her head on his shoulder. 


	3. A promise

Chapter 3: A Promise  
  
Right after Matt found out that Jeff had hit Amy he was really mad.  
  
"How many times has this happened before?"Matt asks  
  
Amy doesn't say anything she just puts her head down in her hands.  
  
"Amy come on you can tell me." Matt pleads with her.  
  
She shakes her head no. Matt lifts her head up gently.  
  
"He makes you feel like you deserve this don't he?" Matt asks with his hand still on Amy's chin.  
  
"I don't know Matt, I really don't want to talk about it." Amy says not looking into Matt's eyes.  
  
"Well you stay here and i'll get you something to eat." Matt says getting up from the couch.  
  
"ok."Amy says softly.  
  
"Are you gonna be alright here by yourself?" Matt asks  
  
"Yeah, just hurry back." Amy replies.  
  
"Alright try and relaxe ok Ame."Matt says and kisses her forehead.  
  
When Matt leaves the room Amy smiles. She felt safe with Matt and loved the time they spent together.  
  
Matt returned and Amy was laying on the couch with his dirty south hoodie.  
  
"Were you cold?" Matt asks putting the food down on the table.  
  
"Yeah I am cold actually, I hope you don't mind me wearing this." Amy says starting to take off the hoodie.  
  
"No you can wear it Ame you ain't gotta ask me." Matt says and smiles.  
  
Amy smiles and puts the hoodie back on. Jeff would never let her wear his stuff and she had to ask before she could even touch it.  
  
Amy and Matt start eating in silence. She didn't know what to say to him.  
  
"So once again how many other times did my brother hit you?"Matt asks.  
  
"It has happened a couple of times." Amy says wanting to get off the subject.  
  
"Well everytime he has hit you i'm gonna hit him twice as hard." Matt says and gives Amy a reasuring smile that everything is going to be alright.  
  
"Matt why are you doing this for me?" Amy asks wanting to know why.  
  
"Well because you are my friend actually my best friend and my brother is a jerk for laying his hands on you." Matt says.  
  
"Wow i'm your best friend, well Matt is it alright if your mine too?" Amy asks.  
  
"Yeah."Matt says and then hugs Amy.  
  
Amy knew Jeff would freak if he saw her and Matt hugging but Amy just felt right in Matt's arms.  
  
"Amy listen to me, see these bruises you have well I promise you will never have them again i'll kill my brother before I let him hit you again." Matt says grabbing ahold of Amy's hands. 


	4. New feelings are stired

Chapter 4: New feelings stir  
  
Jeff had no idea that Matt knew or Trish for that matter. One day he came into the locker room where Matt and Amy were.  
  
"Matt could you excuse us we need to talk." Jeff says sounding angry.  
  
"Uh no, whatever you can say to Amy you can say infront of me."  
Matt says.  
  
"Amy's my girlfriend Matt not yours. Your ugly you couldn't get a real girlfriend if you tried your hardest. Amy come on out here we need to talk." Jeff says standing at the door.  
  
Amy looks at Matt scared and not knowing what to do.  
  
"No Jeff talk to me here." Amy says standing up for herself for the first time.  
  
"What did you just say Amy did I ask you to talk no so you shouldn't have." Jeff says.  
  
"She can talk when she wants your her boyfriend not her owner." Matt says.  
  
"Matt stay out of it. this really doesn't concern you at all." Jeff says getting annyoed.  
  
"Jeff what do you have to talk to me about?" Amy asks not moving from the couch.  
  
"I see whats going on here your sleeping with my brother."  
Jeff says pointing at Matt.  
  
"No i'm not were just friends." Amy says  
  
"Amy please just come outside and talk to me. for 5 mins."  
Jeff pleads.  
  
Amy gives in and goes outside.  
  
"Yeah Jeff." Amy says leaning against the wall.  
  
"Stay away from my brother you hear me you skanky whore." Jeff yells at her.  
  
Trish is just returning from the gym and see's Jeff yelling at her friend.  
  
"Jeff leave her alone." Trish says pulling Jeff's hair.  
  
"Get off me you slut." Jeff yells trying to fight Trish off of him.  
  
"No you woman abuser." Trish says still holding onto his hair.  
  
Jeff pushes Trish and she hits the floor hard.  
  
Matt hears the bang and thinks that he hit Amy again. He rushes outside.  
  
"Jeff leave her alone." Matt yells and then see's Amy still against the wall.  
  
"Matt don't you ever mind your own business?" Jeff asks moving away from Amy.  
  
"Well I do but when it is somethin serious like this I don't." Matt replies and then see's Trish laying on the floor. He goes over and helps her up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Matt asks holding onto Trish.  
  
Trish opens her eyes." Yeah I am now."  
  
Amy's feelings turn from fear to jealousy. She had no idea why she was jealous that Matt was helping Trish. She walks away from everyone and goes to the women's locker room.  
  
Matt looks around and gets scared when he can't find Amy.  
  
"What are you looking for bro?" Jeff asks cocky.  
  
"Amy." Matt says.  
  
"She left I don't know why but she did, could my girlfriend be jealous because my brother talked to another whore."  
Jeff asks and laughs and walks off to find Amy himself.  
  
Amy is sitting in the parkinglot the women's locker room was to crowded for her. Jeff comes up to her.  
  
"Amy we really need to talk." He says sitting next to her. 


	5. the talk

Chapter 5: The talk  
  
Jeff was still sitting next to Amy on the curb. She still hadn't looked at him or said a word since he came out here.  
  
"Amy sorry i'm not Matt and he's the one you wanted to run after you and baby you." Jeff says to get on her nerves.  
  
"Jeff will you just shut up?"Amy screams getting up.  
  
"Oh miss tough girl now huh?" Jeff says and laughs.  
  
"You never listen to me and never take me serious so why do I date you?"  
Amy asks  
  
"I don't know why don't you tell me."Jeff says.  
  
"you don't deserve me." Amy says  
  
"then why do you stay with me? huh Amy." Jeff says  
  
"I guess because I love you and i thought you loved me too."Amy says and then leans up against a car.  
  
"listen to me I do love you it's just it seems like you liked my brother so I got mad." Jeff says standing up and going over and standing infront of her.  
  
"Well Matt is my friend but that's all Jeff why can't you trust me?" Amy asks grabbing both of Jeff's hands.  
  
"I have a problem. But I promise I won't hit you anymore." Jeff says and then kisses her forehead  
  
Jeff kissing her forehead made her go back to the day before when Matt had kissed her forehead, why was she thinking about Matt when she was in her boyfriends arms.  
  
"Amy I'm going on vacation in a month for like 3-4 weeks so we won't see each other for a while." Jeff says  
  
"Where are you going?" Amy asks.  
  
"North Carolina." Jeff answers  
  
"Oh well you deserve some time off." Amy says and forces a fake smile, she never could really smile with Jeff anymore it was always fake.  
  
"Let's go into the building it's starting to rain." Jeff says opening the door.  
  
"i'm gonna hang out here for a little while longer." Amy says not moving.  
  
"No come in, it's raining Ame."Jeff says grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Jeff get off me. I said i'm staying out here." Amy says struggling to get her wrist free.  
  
"Come on Ame." He said and drags her by her wrist into the building.  
  
Thats when Amy realized he was never going to change.  
  
Jeff let her wrist go when they got to the locker room.  
  
Amy stayed outside the door rubbing her wrist she could start to see a bruise showing from where his hand was.  
  
Amy see's Matt walking down the hall towards her.  
  
"Hey Amy what did Jeff say to you?" Matt asks  
  
"nothing Matt. go fuc Trish or something." Amy blurts out of her mouth.  
  
"What?"Matt asked confused  
  
"nothing i'm sorry I don't know what came over me."  
Amy says  
  
"it's alright come here." Matt says grabbing Amy''s hands and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Matt we really shouldn't hug all the time." Amy says  
  
"why not." Matt says wrapping his arms around her so they are really close.  
  
Amy laid her head on Matt's shoulder. She actually loved when they hugged because she loved the way Matt smelled.  
  
Jeff comes out of the locker room. "i'm not even gone and your in my brothers arms why are you such a whore?" Jeff asks  
  
"It's not what it looks like." Amy says 


	6. this is wrong

Chapter 6: This is wrong  
  
Jeff went on vacation. Amy couldn't be happier it was just her and Matt.  
  
Amy was laying on the bed in the hotel room she couldn't sleep. She laid there watching the other bed where Matt was sound asleep. Amy couldn't stop thinking about Matt ever, even in her dreams he was there. Amy was trying to think of a reason to go and lay next to Matt but she couldn't.  
  
A few minutes later Amy screamed acting like she as sleeping and had a nightmare.  
  
Matt shot up in bed. "Whats wrong Amy." He said concerned.  
  
"I had a, nightmare that Jeff was trying to kill me." Amy says breathing heavily to make it seem more believable.  
  
Matt get's up and goes and sits on the bed next to Amy and pushes the stray strands of her hair out of her face. While Amy sits there and cries.  
  
"Shh, your alright it was a dream. Your safe with me." Matt says in a soothing voice.  
  
Amy calms down and lays her head on Matt. "Hold me Matt." Amy said moving closer to him.  
  
Matt wraps his arms around Amy and she falls asleep in a few minutes.  
  
The next morning Amy woke up before Matt and she ordered room service for them.  
  
After eating Amy and Matt drove to the building together. Amy didn't say anything at all.  
  
"What's wrong Ame?" Matt asks breaking the silience  
  
"Nothing I just don't feel like talking today."Amy says  
  
"Ok then don't talk." Matt says as he pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Man look at all those people surrounding the door." Amy says pointing to the group of fans.  
  
"Come on i'll get you in safe." Matt says holding out his hand. Amy grabs his hand and they try and run past the crowd.  
  
"Hey look those two are a couple." A girl shouts and takes a picture.  
  
"Oh my don't fans ever leave us alone." Amy says once inside.  
  
"I guess not , you knew coming into this that it would be like this." Matt says  
  
"I know but sometimes I wish my life was a little normal." Amy says opening the door to their locker room. Amy walks into the room and plops on the couch and starts flicking channels.  
  
"give me the remote." Matt says holding his hand out.  
  
"Nah." Amy says  
  
"yes." Matt says sitting next to her  
  
"nope." Amy says  
  
"fine but you asked for it." Matt says starting to tickle Amy and they fall to the floor laughing. Matt is onto of Amy. Amy is stareing into Matt's eyes.  
Matt kisses Amy's lips but she pushes him up.  
  
"Sorry." matt says getting up and then helping Amy up.  
  
"it's alright." Amy says sitting next to Matt.  
  
"So this is akward." Matt says after sitting in silience for 5 minutes.  
  
Amy stands up and then sits on Matt's lap facing him and kisses him deeply.  
  
Matt pulls back. "Amy what are you doing?" He asks confused.  
  
"kissing you what does it look like i'm doing?"Amy asks  
  
"Amy your beautiful but your my brothers girlfriend so please get off of me." Matt says  
  
Amy get's up without saying anything. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the room. "How could Matt say no to me?" Amy thought to herself. 


	7. Feeling rejected

Chapter 7: feeling rejected  
  
After leaving the locker room Amy goes and sits up in the seats above the ring to be by herself.  
  
"i'm an idiot he's gonna tell Jeff and he will beat me worse then he has ever before. Matt thinks Jeff has changed so he will tell. Why did I have to kiss him." Amy says aloud to herself.  
  
Amy sits back and puts her feet up and starts to cry.Matt will probably never talk to her again because she had to go ahead and kiss him.  
  
The rest of the day Amy kept to herself. It was after Raw and she was waiting outside the building for a cab to come and get her. She didn't want to bother Matt for a ride.  
  
Matt walked out of the building and saw Amy.  
  
"Hey I was looking for you." He said coming up behind her.  
  
She turns around." Oh." She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well come on we have to get to the hotel so we can get a room. Matt says trying to grab Amy's bags  
  
"you go without me." She says  
  
"What Amy then how will you get back to the hotel?" Matt says  
  
"a taxi cab." Amy replies not even looking at him once.  
  
"Is this about earlier?" Matt asks  
  
"Yeah." Amy says  
  
"It's alright you got caught up in the moment." Matt says  
  
"what moment Matt there was no moment I kissed you because I wanted to." Amy says  
  
"I said it's no big deal on you aren't taking a cab and if you are then i'm the cab." Matt says grabbing her bags from the ground.  
  
"Fine." Amy gets in the car but doesn't talk at all.  
  
"Wanna change the radio station?" Matt asks  
  
She shakes her head no.  
  
"Where do you want to stop for food?" Matt asks trying to get her to talk  
  
Amy doesn't say anything.  
  
Matt doesn't say anything until he pulls into the parking lot of a burger king.  
  
"Amy Christine Dumas you can't not talk to me." Matt says turning off the car.  
  
"Yes I can." Amy says  
  
"No you just talked to me see you can't." Matt says and smiles.  
  
Amy rolls her eyes.  
  
"I'll go get the food you can stay here k?" Matt says before opening the door  
  
Amy looks around at the dark streets" Matt wait i'm coming too." She says getting out of the car and running to him.  
  
"Now your talking to me?" He asks joking.  
  
They get the food and go back to the hotel.  
  
Amy takes her food and sits on her bed by herself.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Matt asks sitting down on the bed that she is on.  
  
Amy doesn't say anything she just is staring at her food.  
  
"Amy listen to me." Matt says lifting up her head and making her look at him.  
  
She looks at him sadly.  
  
"Amy it was a mistake this afternoon so lets just forget it ok no one will ever find out about it. It's our secret." Matt says and then hugs her.  
  
"I was scared you would tell Jeff since he changed his attitude." Amy says relieved  
  
"No I really highly doubt my brother changed that quick. Plus I said I would protect you and that would make him mad." Matt says.  
  
"Thanks Matt." Amy says and hugs him and kisses his cheek softly. 


	8. my feelings

Chapter 8: My feelings A week later Matt had forgotten about the kiss but Amy hadn't and she had no intention to forget about it either.  
Amy woke up before Matt and got ready for work. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep. Then she decided to wake him up. She started jumping on the bed.  
"hey" Matt says still sleepy "What." Amy says innocent "Why did you wake me up." Matt says still not opening his eyes.  
"I didn't." Amy says and then starts laughing.  
"i'll get you back Ames. just wait and see." He says and pulls her down on the bed and starts tickiling her.  
Amy starts laughing." Ok Matt I give." She says grabbing his hands.  
Matt stops and looks down at Amy who is smiling.  
"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your smile is?" Matt asks "My mom did. and some fans." Amy says "Well you have the best smile I have ever saw." Matt says and pushes back the hair that was in her face.  
"Matt did anyone ever tell you that you have." Matt cuts Amy off before she can finish.  
"Let me guess elf ears and a skunk nose." Matt says "No I was going to say have the best eyes in the world, and you also smell really good.. who tells you that you have elf ears and a skunk nose.  
"Amy says  
  
"Jeff." Matt says  
  
"Matt listen Jeff is wrong ok." Amy says rubbing Matt's face softly and leaning her other hand on Matt's thigh.  
  
"Well your the only one who ever told me I didn't have elf ears or a skunk nose." Matt says moving Amy's hand from his thigh.  
  
"Matt don't be all sad or i'll kick your ass." Amy says and laughs, which makes Matt laugh.  
  
"Oh no Amy is gonna kick my ass I better run." Matt says sarcasticly  
  
"Matt i'm so glad were friends." Amy says leaning in and hugging him.  
  
"Yeah me too." Matt says hugging her back.  
  
"Matt you smell so good what kinda cologne do you use?"Amy asks smelling his neck.  
  
"I use calvin klein." Matt says wondering why Amy is smelling him.  
  
"Oh well it smells so good on you." Amy says  
  
"Thanks but would you mind not smelling my neck?" Matt says pulling away from her.  
  
Amy sat there with a hurt look on her face. "What's wrong with me likeing the way you smell?"  
  
"Nothing but you don't have to smell me." Matt says getting up from the bed.  
  
"Fine I won't complement you anymore." Amy says and lays back down on the pillow.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Amy. you can't go back to bed we have to go to work." Matt says sitting back down next to her and grabbing her hand.  
  
"I'm not riding with you." Amy says getting up.  
  
"Amy let's not start this again, I really don't get what your so mad about."  
Matt says  
  
"Start what Matt. You keep messing with my head." Amy says picking up her bags.  
  
"Messing with your head I don't know how i'm doing that?" Matt says  
  
"Matt let's just go i'll ride with you." Amy says wanting to drop the convo.  
  
"Wait i'm messing with your head but your the one that wants me to fuc you when your fucin my brother.  
  
"What are you talking about? are you reffering to that kiss we both forgot about? Maybe you want me Matt more then your willing to admit."  
Amy says and then walks out of the room to the car.  
  
The ride to the building was quiet and akward. As soon as they got out Amy went staight to the women's locker room to get away from Matt.  
  
Matt comes a little later and knocks wanting to talk to Amy.  
  
Amy goes with Matt to his locker room even though she doesn't want to.  
  
"Amy listen i'm sorry about earlier." Matt says  
  
"Sorry about what Matt." Amy says acting like she doesn't remember.  
  
"Amy stop playing these games you remember what i'm talking about."  
Matt says getting frusturated.  
  
"I really don't remember Matt." Amy says and smiles  
  
"Yes you do. look i'm sorry for acussing you of trying to get me to screw you." Matt says.  
  
"I did what?"Amy says and laughs.  
  
"We cool again?" Matt asks holding out his hand.  
  
"I guess were cool." Amy says and hugs Matt.  
  
"Why did you hug me?" Matt asks  
  
"because you smell good." Amy says laughing.  
  
"Not this again."Matt says and holds his hand to his head.  
  
"I'm kidding i'll stop." Amy says  
  
"Jeff's coming back tomoorow." Matt says.  
  
"Yeah I know." Amy's smile fades to a frown, but Matt didn't notice. 


	9. it's happening again

Chapter 9: It's happening again  
  
It was a week after Jeff came back from his vacation and Amy wished he was gone again. She was sharing a hotel room just with him again and never hardly got to talk to Matt.  
  
Jeff got up before Amy and ordered room service for her. Then he woke her up.  
  
"Get up Amy." Jeff said softly  
  
"Why matt do I have to get up now." Amy said thinking she was talking to Matt.  
  
"Why the hell did you call me Matt you bitch." Jeff said. his mood changing from good to bad.  
  
Amy sat up and opened her eyes and realized what she just did.  
  
"Jeff i'm really sorry I thought."Amy says before Jeff cut her off  
  
"You thought what that I was Matt or were you just wishing and dreaming that I was Matt?" Jeff asks getting madder and madder.  
  
"Jeff calm down I said I was sorry." Amy says.  
  
"Well sorry ain't gonna cut it this time Amy, you knew i'm not Matt now tell me why you called out my brother's name to me." Jeff said  
  
"It was a mistake." Amy says  
  
"Well i'll teach you never to make that mistake again." Jeff says with a evil look in his eye.  
  
"Jeff drop it." Amy says paying no attention to what he was saying.  
  
Jeff got sick of her ignoring him. He transformed back into his old self that he left behind when he went on vacation. Before she could even blink he hit her in the face knocking her from the bed to the floor.  
  
"Come on Amy get up."Jeff taunted her.  
  
Amy got up to show she wasn't scared. Jeff stared at her for a few seconds then kneed her in the stomach and continued to beat on her back while she laid helplessly on the floor.  
  
"Are you ever going to call me Matt again?" Jeff asked even though he knew she couldn't answer him. After that he went and sat on the bed and watched Tv acting as if nothing happened at all.  
  
Amy gained concessioness a half and hour later. She sat up and looked around and saw Jeff sleeping on the bed not even looking one bit sorry for what he did. Amy felt her face and felt the dried blood near her eye, mouth, and nose.  
She stood up and limped into the hotel bathroom to clean herself up. She took a hot shower and got dressed in new clothes, she didn't even bother to apply coverup to the new bruises on her face.  
  
After getting ready Amy woke Jeff up.  
  
"Jeff we have to get to the building." She said shaking him.  
  
"Hey baby." Jeff says to her sitting up on the bed.  
  
"We have got to get going we are going to be late." Amy says disgusted that he acts as if nothing happened.  
  
"Aren't you going to cover up the bruises from our little fight earlier." Jeff says touching her face but Amy pulls back.  
  
"No do I have to?" Amy asks  
  
"Yeah here goes some cover up. Work your magic Ames." Jeff says handing the makeup to her.  
  
Amy takes it and covers the bruises on her face. "I wish there was a way to cover up the bruises on my stomach I think he broke my ribs." Amy thinks to herself touching her ribs softly but flinching in pain as she did it.  
  
Amy and Jeff ride to the building Jeff kept talking but Amy just kept quiet.  
They pulled into the parking lot and Jeff stopped her before she opened the door.  
  
"Amy let's keep this quit about earlier alright because we wouldn't want this to happen again would we?" Jeff threatened her holding on to her arm tightly.  
  
"I won't say anything Jeff. I promise." Amy says scared  
  
"Good girl." Jeff says still holding onto her arm.  
  
"Jeff your hurting me let go."Amy says in pain.  
  
"Sorry, for real I am Amy." Jeff says lossening the grip.  
  
"Yeah Jeff." Amy says  
  
"Don't get out of the car until I do." Jeff says opening his door and getting out.  
Then he goes around and opens Amy's door for her.  
  
Amy get's out of the car and Jeff closes the door.  
  
"Amy I love you." Jeff says before hugging and then kissing Amy. She kissed him back even though she wanted to push him away but she knew that would make him mad.  
  
Jeff went into the building and Amy was still out in the parking lot. She went in and went to go find Trish.  
  
Amy went into the women's locker room with tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to go and tell Matt and have him hold her to make her feel better but with Jeff here she couldn't do that.  
  
Amy went and sat in the corner and held her knees to her chest.  
  
Trish came over to her. "Amy whats wrong?" Trish asks sitting next to her.  
  
Amy didn't say anything.  
  
"i'll be right back i'm gonna go get Matt." Trish says getting up.  
  
Trish comes back with Matt who rushes over to Amy.  
  
"Amy whats wrong?" Matt asks.  
  
Amy opens her mouth looking as if she was going to say something but doesn't.  
  
"Trish get everyone out of here so I can talk to her." Matt says  
  
Trish gets all the girls out and leaves herself too.  
  
"Amy it's just me and you tell me whats wrong." Matt says carrying her from the corner to the couch, when Matt carried her it hurt her where Jeff beat her up this morning. Matt saw tears coming down her face.  
  
"Whats the matter Amy come on you can trust me." Matt said to her.  
  
"Nothing Matt." Amy said not wanting to tell him the truth because what Jeff said to her and part of her wanted to protect him. 


	10. I can't keep it anymore

Chapter 10:I can't keep it anymore  
  
Amy never told anyone when Jeff beat her that day. That was three weeks ago and her ribs still hurt. Jeff hadn't hit her since that day. She thought he changed but she was wrong.  
  
Amy layed in bed at the house she shared with Jeff in North Carolina. Waiting for him to come home. He was out drinking, so Amy was worried he would come home and be drunk and beat the hell out of her for no reason.  
  
Jeff came home drunk at 4 A.M He stumbled up to his room that he shared with Amy and woke her up.  
  
"Let's have sex Amy." Jeff said almost on top of Amy breathing his breath that smelled of liquor and beer on her.  
  
"Jeff get off me i'm tired." Amy said pushing Jeff off her.  
  
"Amy you shouldn't have done that it's bad enough that I lost the intercontinental title to my faggot brother who you make out with on tv and when i'm gone but now you won't even have sex with me." Jeff said getting up.  
  
"Jeff please just go to sleep i'm not in the mood i'm tired." Amy says hoping he will pass out or something.  
  
"Your tired because you probably had sex with my brother while I was out."  
Jeff said barely able to stand.  
  
"No Jeff you got it all wrong your drunk just lay down and go to sleep."  
Amy pleads with him.  
  
"No stop telling me what to do woman." Jeff says  
  
"Jeff please." Amy says.  
  
"Stand up now Amy." Jeff tells her  
  
"Why?"Amy asks but does it anyway.  
  
Jeff punches her in the stomach. and as she falls to the ground he kicked her again and again. Amy just took it because if she tried to stop him he would just do it harder. After he beat her for like a half an hour Jeff laid down and fell asleep. Amy laid on the floor in pain but afraid to move for fear he would wake back up and she would get it worse then she did.  
  
15 mins passed and Amy felt it was safe for her to go downstairs now. She walked slowly down the steps and barely made it to the couch before she fell.  
  
Amy woke up the next morning in alot of pain and knew she had to go to Matt's before Jeff woke up. She walked out to her car and started up the car.  
She drove for a while until she got to Matt's. She knocked on the door and prayed that he would answer. After a couple of knocks she is about to give up and leave but Matt answers.  
  
"Hello, Amy." Matt says shocked to see her this early.  
  
"Matt can I come in." Amy asks  
  
"Yeah come on." Matt says  
  
Amy and Matt walk in and Amy sits down on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong Amy?" Matt asks sitting next to her.  
  
Amy doesn't say anything she takes off her shirt and shows the countless bruises all over her.  
  
"Jeff did that?" Matt asks.  
  
Amy shakes her head yes. and then she starts crying. Matt hugs her.  
  
"Everything is gonna be alright." He says kissing her on the top of her head and then getting up and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.  
  
"Where are you going?" Amy asked scared of being alone.  
  
"To talk to my brother." Matt says putting his hoodie on him.  
  
"Don't leave me here."Amy says grabbing his arm.  
  
"Jeff can't hurt you anymore." Matt says kisses her cheek and walks out of the house.  
  
Amy locked the door and went upstairs and put one of Matt's shirts on. After putting it on she walked downstairs and layed on the couch and fell asleep. 


	11. A new beginning

Chapter 11: A new beginning  
  
Matt drove to Jeff's house and went straight up to his room. Jeff was still sleeping like nothing had happened.  
  
"Jeff wake up." Matt called to him.  
  
Jeff sat up and looked at Matt who was standing in the doorway."What are you doing in my house Matt?" Jeff asked  
  
"We have alot to talk about Jeff." Matt says  
  
"No we have nothing to talk about at all." Jeff says laying back down.  
  
"Jeff get up now or i'll call the cops." Matt said.  
  
Jeff got out of bed and walked down stairs. Matt followed him down the steps  
  
"Ok bro talk." Jeff said pouring himself a glass of water  
  
"I know that you still beat Amy." Matt says to him  
  
Jeff is shocked that he knows and drops the glass of water on the floor.  
"She told you?" Jeff asks  
  
"She came to my house this morning she showed me the bruises all over her body Jeff why would you do that to her?" Matt asked.  
  
"Do what to who?" Jeff said acting like he had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Amy you beat her Jeff not just hit her once but beat her she has so many bruises all over her that they can't even be counted. You broke her ribs twice maybe even more times and you stand here and play games like you didn't do it." Matt yells at him.  
  
"Sorry." Jeff says.  
  
"Jeff all you have to say is sorry, you could have killed her."Matt yells at him but Jeff just sits there.  
  
"look I know what I did was wrong but this is not any of your business brother."  
Jeff says  
  
"Yeah it is Jeff now I want you to stay away from Amy and if you don't i'll beat the hell out of you and make you stay away from her." Matt says.  
  
"alright i'll stay away from Amy." Jeff says  
  
Matt left Jeff's house and went back to his house. He unlocked the door and walked in and saw Amy peacefully sleeping on the couch.  
He walked over and moved a strand of her hair that was infront of her face and then gently kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Amy I told you I would never let him hurt you and now he never will again."  
Matt says quietly  
  
Amy wakes up a couple hours later in a lot of pain in her ribs and back.Matt was in the kitchen but hears Amy starting to move.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Matt asks  
  
"Tylenol, how did it go with Jeff?" Amy asked.  
  
"I told him that if he ever goes near you again i'll beat the hell out of him."  
Matt says before going into the kitchen and getting a bottle of water and tylenol for Amy.  
  
"Thanks." Amy says taking the water and tylenol from Matt.  
"Matt I left all my stuff at Jeff's could you come with me to get it?" Amy asks  
  
"Sure whenever your ready." Matt says  
  
"I'm ready now." Amy says standing up.  
  
"Ok let's go." Matt says  
  
They go to the house and Jeff is there.  
  
"Hi Amy" Jeff says to her  
  
"Hi i'm just here for my stuff." She says and walks past him.  
  
"Can we just talk for 5 minutes?" Jeff asks following her.  
  
"I told you to leave her alone." Matt says.  
  
"Matt I won't hit her just let me talk to her for 5 minutes." Jeff says.  
  
Matt looks at Amy. "It's up to Amy." Matt says.  
  
"Fine 5 minutes and thats it Jeff." Amy says and goes into the room they use to share.  
  
"Talk." Amy says walking around picking up her stuff.  
  
"Amy i'm sorry, I know we can never be together again but maybe we could be friends."Jeff says grabbing Amy's hand  
  
Amy pulls her hand away from Jeff. "We can be friends but Just friends Jeff nothing more ever again." Amy says  
  
"I really am sorry I need help alot of help I don't know why I do this to you."  
Jeff says.  
  
"Ok your sorry if your just saying this because you hope maybe I will get back with you think again." Amy says to him  
  
"I know Amy I'm just trying to make things right." Jeff says  
  
"Ok then were friends."Amy says and hugs Jeff.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye." He asks  
  
"Not goodbye as friends but as lovers yes." Amy says and kisses Jeff softly on the lips before she pulls away from him.  
  
"I will always love you Amy." Jeff says as she walks out of the room.  
  
Amy stood against the wall for a few minutes she knew she was doing the right thing but part of her wanted Jeff still even though he beat her she loved him and part of her would always.  
  
Amy was about to walk down the steps when Jeff called her name.  
  
"Amy." Jeff called from the top of the steps.  
  
Amy turns around to look at Jeff. "Yeah."  
  
"I bought this for you and never got to give it to you." He says handing her a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
Amy takes the ring and looks at it."Thanks Jeff, I don't know what to say."  
Amy says and goes and gives Jeff a quick hug and kiss.  
  
" it was nothing." Jeff says  
  
Amy walks down the steps and meets Matt at the door.  
  
"Got everything?" He asked her  
  
"Yeah." Amy says and they walk out to the car together. 


	12. Run in

Chapter 12: Run In  
  
It was a year after Amy left Jeff for good and she was happy. Well part of her was happy, she wasn't getting beat up anymore but part of her missed him. Amy was also longing for the love and attention of a boyfriend. She hadn't dated anyone or gone out with anyone since she broke up with Jeff. Amy hadn't seen Jeff since that day but today she would see him for the first time.  
  
Amy was at the wwe arena in the gym on the treadmill when Jeff came into the room. Amy was shocked and happy to see him.  
  
"Hi Ame." Jeff said walking over and standing near her.  
  
"Jeff, Hi. It's been a long time since we saw each other." Amy said a little uncomftable.  
  
"Yeah it has been a long time I took a year off to go to get help for abusing you. Anger classes and stuff like that." Jeff replied  
  
"Well thats great." Amy said  
  
"how have you been?" Jeff asked  
  
"Fine, i haven't dated anyone if thats your next question." Amy says getting off the treadmill and grabbing a water bottle.  
  
"Well neither have I but thats because I was going through classes and stuff."  
Jeff says sitting down.  
  
"Yeah." Amy says  
  
"Well so you and Matt didn't get together?" Jeff asks shocked to know they didn't  
  
"No he doesn't, were just friends." Amy says wishing they did go out.  
  
"Wow thats a shocker I thought for sure yous would go out." Jeff says  
  
"Well you shouldn't assume." Amy says and pushes the hair behind her ear.  
  
"Wanna get something to eat?" Jeff asks.  
  
"I guess." Amy says not sure if she should.  
  
"Matt or Trish could come along if you would feel better then?" Jeff says noticing how she looks scared.  
  
"Yeah i'll go ask Matt to come." Amy says walking out of the room.  
  
She goes to Matt's locker room and goes in. "Matt wanna eat lunch with me and." Amy stops herself when she see's Matt making out with Trish on the couch. "Nevermind." Amy says and walks back out of the room.  
  
Matt and Trish come out of the room to see if Amy is still there. Amy is leaning up against the wall about to cry.  
  
"Amy what did you need?" Matt asks  
  
"Nothing it doesn't matter now Matt." She says and then says "just like I don't now that i'm not getting beat anymore." really low.  
  
"What did you say after that I didn't hear you." Trish asks.  
  
"nothing Trish." Amy says fighting to hold back tears.  
  
"You look like your about to cry whats wrong Ame?" Trish asks Amy touching her arm softly  
  
"it's nothing Trish." Amy snaps at her.  
  
"Your lieing let's talk and you can tell me whats wrong." Trish says opening Matt's locker room and walking in.  
  
Amy thinks for a second and then walks in after her and closes the door.  
  
"Amy whats wrong with you?" Trish asks  
  
"I will feel really stupid if I told you." Amy says  
  
"Well i'm your bestfriend you shouldn't be afraid to feel or say stupid things infront of me." Trish says  
  
"I uh." Amy gets up and starts walking around the room.  
  
"Come on spit it out." Trish says.  
  
"I just remembered I was suppose to have lunch with Jeff and i'm late."  
Amy says going to the door.  
  
"Your not dating him again are you Ames?" Trish asks worried  
  
"No were just friends. Your not dating matt are ya?" Amy asks  
  
"No we were just hooking up I really wouldn't date him he isn't really my type." Trish says.  
  
"Then why are you hooking up with him?" Amy asks  
  
"Because I felt bad that he like hasn't kissed a girl in a long time." Trish says  
  
"Thats not right of you to pretend to like him." Amy says  
  
"I never told him I liked him why do you care anyway?" Trish asks  
  
"I care because Matt is my friend." Amy says  
  
"Oh well i'm your friend too so you shouldn't tell him." Trish says  
  
"Oh i'm only gonna tell him if you don't." Amy says  
  
"Fine you tell him, I don't want to." Trish says.  
  
"Fine I will, i'll be right back." Amy goes and get's Matt.  
  
"Matt Trish only was hooking up with you because she felt bad for you."  
Amy says  
  
"She felt bad for me why?" Matt asks  
  
"Because you haven't kissed a girl in a long time." Amy says  
  
"I kissed you on Raw last night so yeah I have." Matt says  
  
"I meant really kissed a girl." Trish says  
  
"I don't like you either Trish your the one that came to me." Matt says  
  
"No I didn't. I'll talk to ya later Ames." Trish says before she walks out.  
  
"Matt did you really like her." Amy asks  
  
"No she came and started kissing me." Matt says.  
  
"Oh alright, well what I was asking earlier is do you wanna eat with me and Jeff?" Amy asks  
  
"Yeah Jeff just walked by and asked me." Matt says  
  
Matt, Amy, and Jeff all eat lunch and it was like it was before Jeff and Amy started dating. When it was team xtreme days.  
  
During lunch Amy kept staring at Matt.  
  
"Matt Amy keeps looking at ya." Jeff says when he noticed she was looking at Matt.  
  
"I am not." Amy says defensivly  
  
"So what if she is do I have something on my face or something?" Matt asks  
  
"No and I wasn't looking at you Matt." Amy says.  
  
"Matt pass me the ketchup." Amy says  
  
Matt hands her the bottle and she makes sure her hand touches his in the process. Amy kept her hand on Matt's for a few seconds before he pulled it back.  
  
Amy didn't know why Matt didn't like her but she knew he didn't because ever since Jeff stopped being around Matt and Amy didn't really hang out as much.  
  
Amy starts putting ketchup on her fries but she is watching Matt. Before she can realize it she poured a whole pile of ketchup on her fries.  
  
"Amy you like ketchup huh?" Matt asks pointing to her plate  
  
"Shit!" Amy yells and bangs the table with her fist.  
  
"It's no problem why are you getting so mad?" Matt asks  
  
"I don't know I gotta go and get some fresh air alright." Amy says and gets out of her chair.  
  
"See ya later." Jeff says to Amy.  
  
"Yeah later." Amy says walking away from the cafeteria. 


	13. Confused

Chapter 13: Confused  
  
Everything was on it's way to getting back to the way it was before she had dated Jeff. Amy wanted Matt so bad and she didn't know how to tell him.  
She hated when her and Jeff were alone because she would be tempted to kiss him everytime. Amy didn't know what she wanted she was so confused.  
  
Amy laid in the hotel room next to Matt. She shared a bed with him since Jeff came back to the wwe. She rolled over and ran her fingers through his hair that was all over the place. "Matt." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Go away i'm sleeping." Matt said moving his hand to shoo her away and he hit her in the face hard by an accident.  
  
"Ow." Amy screamed which woke not only Matt but Jeff up also.  
  
"What happened?" Matt asks not remembering hitting her.  
  
Amy is holding her hand over her eye."I was trying to wake you up and you were trying to get me away and you hit me." Amy said about to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry." Matt said  
  
"It's no big deal it was an accident." Amy said  
  
"You sure I feel so bad right now." Matt said hugging Amy  
  
"It's alright really." Amy said pulling back from Matt and then punching him in the arm.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked  
  
"you hit me so I hit you." Amy said and smiled  
  
"Oh alright." Matt said and hugged her.  
  
Jeff watched from his bed and was starting to get jealous.  
  
Amy climbed into Matt's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Amy what are you doing?" Matt asked  
  
"Sitting with you Matt why do you want me to get up cause I could." Amy said starting to get up  
  
"You can sit on me if you want." Matt said  
  
"Then why did you ask what I was doing?" Amy asks  
  
"I don't know, stop asking me so many questions." Matt says  
  
Amy took Matt's pony tail out of his hair and ran her fingers through it.  
  
"Matt I got a secret to tell you." Amy says moving his hair  
  
"What is it?"Matt asks  
  
Amy starts kissing his neck and then moves to his lips.  
  
Jeff had enough of it so he left the room. He couldn't believe that Amy liked Matt.  
  
"Amy what are you doing?" Matt asks pushing her back.  
  
"What does it look like Matt?" Amy says and tries to kiss him again.  
  
"hold on Amy stop now." Matt said holding his hand up to her mouth so she couldn't kiss him.  
  
"What Matt?"Amy asked looking hurt.  
  
"We can't do this Amy not now not ever."Matt said putting Amy off his lap. He left the room leaving her all alone on the bed.  
  
A few minutes later Jeff came into the room. Amy was on the bed crying because she didn't know why Matt didn't want her.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Jeff asked rubbing her back  
  
"Nothing Jeff." Amy said because it was not his business.  
  
"Matt didn't want you to kiss him?" Jeff asked he knew what happened  
  
"How did you know?" Amy asked  
  
"He told me."Jeff said  
  
"Oh, well I don't get it he will kiss Trish but won't kiss me what is wrong with me Jeff?" Amy asked crying.  
  
"nothing is wrong with you it's Matt who has something wrong." Jeff says  
  
"I knew this would happen but I still kissed him why?" Amy says getting up from the bed.  
  
"Don't let Matt make you feel bad about yourself. Your beautiful and if he can't see that it's his lost not yours." Jeff says  
  
"I gotta find him and talk to him about this." Amy says walking out of the room.  
  
Amy walked to the lobby and found Matt sitting there.  
  
"Matt can we talk." Amy asked sitting next to him  
  
"About what?" Matt asked  
  
"What happened upstairs." Amy said  
  
"Amy listen I really don't want to talk about it right now." Matt says  
  
"We have to talk about it why don't you want to kiss me?" Amy asked  
  
"Because I don't who ever told you that everyone has to want to kiss you was wrong because it is my choice not yours." Matt says walking away.  
  
Amy got up and followed him. "Matt well if you don't want to kiss me then can you just tell me what's wrong with me?" Amy asked really hurt.  
  
"Amy the only thing wrong with you is your screwed my brother I don't want his leftovers." Matt said  
  
Amy just stood there and bit her bottom lip trying not to cry. She didn't know what to say and she just realized Matt would never want her. 


	14. The Truth

Chapter 14:The truth  
  
Amy always thought that Matt only wanted her when she was getting abused by Jeff but she was wrong. The truth was he never wanted her at all during or after she dated Jeff.Matt didn't want to even talk to her anymore and without him she felt so lost.  
  
Amy tossed and turned in her hotel bed. She couldn't sleep again. Not only was she afraid to sleep by herself but she kept thinking about Matt. Amy rolled over and looked at the clock it was only 3:20 and she hadn't slept at all.  
She reached for her cell phone and dialed Matt's number.  
  
::Ring Ring Ring Ring:: After four rings Matt finally picked up.  
  
"Hello" He said sleepy  
  
"Matt it's Amy sorry to call so late I was just lonely and I couldn't sleep."  
Amy said on the phone to Matt who was still half asleep.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Matt asked mad that she woke him up.  
  
"Matt can you come to my hotel room i'm lonely." Amy asked  
  
"Fine i'm coming." Matt said and hung up and then walked down to her hotel room.  
  
Amy opened the door as soon as he knocked.  
  
"Thanks for coming." Amy said  
  
"Yeah well can I go to sleep or do I have to stay up?" Matt asked wanting to sleep.  
  
"Well I wanted to talk but you can sleep if you want." Amy said looking sad  
  
"I'll stay up, but it's only because you make yourself look so sad." Matt said and went and sat on the bed.  
  
"Matt I know you don't like me even as a friend anymore but I miss you alot so what if I slept with your brother that was in the past. Just like Jeff beating me was in the past you told me to leave the past behind and I tried but your making me hold onto it everytime you tell me that you don't like me cause I screwed your brother." Amy said sitting next to Matt  
  
Matt just looked at her confused as all hell. "Um Yeah." He said trying to make sense of what she had said.  
  
"Matt you can't truthfully tell me that you don't feel anything when I kissed you." Amy said hoping he would say that he liked her  
  
"Amy look I don't know what your looking for but you won't find it in me."  
Matt said trying his best to fight telling her how he really felt.  
  
-Will Matt tell Amy how he really feels? 


	15. Had to tell you

Authors note: updates will now only be on the weekends. I started school so I don'y have the time.  
  
Chapter 15: had to tell you  
  
Amy heard it straight from Matt's mouth she wouldnt find the love she was looking for in him, she couldn't find it in Jeff either so where would she find it.  
  
Matt telling her he didn't like her crushed her heart so much. She just layed around miserable all day.  
  
It was Monday and Amy finally had to get up to go to work. She rolled out of bed and throw on a hoodie over her clothes she slept in and walked down to the lobby to check out.  
  
Amy drove to the arena and sat in the locker room she shared with Matt and Jeff.  
  
A couple minutes later Matt and Jeff came into the room. Amy just sat there quiet she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Hey Amy." Jeff said sitting next to her.  
  
"Hi." Amy said low  
  
"Well i'll see yous two later." Jeff said getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Amy asked not wanting to face Matt alone  
  
"To see Trish. Not that it's any of your business." Jeff says and leaves.  
  
Amy and Matt sat in silence for 10 minutes.  
  
"This is akward." Amy said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah it is." Matt said looking at the pain on Amy's face. The pain he was the cause of he promised he would protect her from getting hurt and here he is the one hurting her.  
  
"Matt why don't we be friends again I really miss you alot." Amy said  
  
"I miss you to Amy." Matt said  
  
Amy got up from the chair she was sitting on and went and sat next to Matt on the couch.  
  
"Matt." Amy said looking into his brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Matt replied.  
  
"I love you." Amy said  
  
Matt didn't say anything. He didnt know what to say and what not to say.  
  
"I know you don't love me but I love you Matt and thats something I had to tell you." Amy said grabbing Matts hand.  
  
"Amy I really don't know what to say." Matt said confused  
  
"I knew you wouldn't." Amy said.  
  
"hope I'm not hurting your feelings not saying anything." Matt said  
  
"No i knew you didn't love me but I had to say it to let it go, so I can move on and find someone who loves me." Amy said  
  
"So your gonna move on." Matt said knowing he would have to tell her soon or he would loose her forever.  
  
"Yeah I can't wait around forever for something thats never going to happen.  
You told me yourself that what i'm looking for i'll never find in you." Amy says with a little smile.  
  
"Are you sure moving on so quick is a good thing?" Matt says moving closer to Amy.  
  
"Yes Matt it's not like you care so i'll find someone new." Amy says leaning in towards Matt.  
  
"Amy I care about you, I don't want you to make a mistake."Matt says  
  
"Matt is there are reason why you don't want me to see anyone else?" Amy asks and then gets up.  
  
-Will matt let Amy walk out of his life forever? 


	16. How I feel

Chapter 16:How I feel  
  
"So Matt do you have a reason why I shouldn't rush to find someone else?"  
Amy asks  
  
"Yeah I do." Matt says grabbing a hold of Amy's hand  
  
"Well while i'm young could you tell me?" Amy asks sick of waiting.  
  
"Amy this is so hard for me to do." Matt says struggiling to find the right words.  
  
"Matt what come on I don't have all day." Amy says and stands up.  
  
"Amy ok..(Matt takes a deep breath) I care about you Amy." Matt says  
  
"Ok I get it. were friends of course you care about me." Amy says  
  
"No I like you Amy as more then a friend it's just I was afraid to because you were dating my brother." Matt says and relaxes a little because he got it out.  
  
"So you do like me. Well you already know how I feel about you." Amy says and sits next to Matt.  
  
"I actually liked you before Jeff even noticed you."Matt said  
  
"Well why didn't you say something to me? Because I liked you more then I ever liked your brother." Amy said  
  
"Well Jeff said he would talk to you for me and then like a week later I found out you and Jeff were dating." Matt says  
  
"So when Jeff asked me out he was suppose to ask me out for you."Amy said suprised.  
  
"Yeah he has always done that to me, I knew it wouldn't be any different."  
Matt said embarrassed  
  
"Matt so where do we go from here?" Amy asks  
  
"Well we can go anywhere Japan Mexico, Canada." Matt says joking and then starts laughing  
  
"I meant where are we going as a couple, just friends." Amy said smacking Matt softly.  
  
"I knew what you meant I was just playing around. I don't know, I mean I know what I want but I don't know what you want."Matt says  
  
"I know what I want so why don't you tell me what you want." Amy says  
  
"Alright I want you." Matt sorta mumbles  
  
"I couldn't hear you what did you say?" Amy asks moving closer to him  
  
"I said I want you. There happy you made me make a jack ass.."Matt says not getting to finish because Amy starts kissing him.  
  
"So was that a yes or no?" Matt asks Amy.  
  
"Yes. Now kiss me or it's a no." Amy says before she starts kissing Matt again.  
  
Jeff came in and was shocked to see his brother and his ex making out on the couch.  
  
-how will Jeff react to this? What will happen between Amy and Matt? 


	17. enough is enough

Author's note: here is another chapter maybe i will have another one up tomorow, at least before the weekend is over. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 17: Enough is Enough  
  
Jeff couldn't believe that Matt and Amy were kissing.  
  
"Sorry to interupt your little make out party." Jeff says loud to get them to look at him.  
  
Matt looks over at Jeff embarrassed. "Hi Jeff." Matt says wiping his face incase Amy's lipstick got on him.  
  
Jeff just laughs looking straight at Amy. "It's true you really are a slut."  
Jeff says to her  
  
"Jeff I don't give a shit what you say. I know i'm not a slut and so does your brother." Amy says getting in Jeff's face to let him know she ain't afraid of him.  
  
"How sure are you about that one? How do you know Matt don't think of you as nothing more then a piece of ass?" Jeff says with his face inches away from hers.  
  
"I'm not sure, but with guys you have to take risk to find the right one. And get the hell out of my face you ugly son of a bitch." Amy yells shoving Jeff a little.  
  
"Oh you wanna act all tough in front of Matt, I could hit you and he wouldn't do shit, know why because i'm his brother. He only cared when I hit you before because you were my so called girlfriend, that is if you even are a girl." Jeff says holding his fist up about to hit her.  
  
"You should know that i am a girl unless you.. forget it you bitch. Your words don't mean anything Jeff." Amy says wacking his hand away from her.  
  
Matt was just standing up against the wall he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Amy but he wouldn't choose her over his brother.  
  
"You wanna play rough whore?" Jeff asked her backing her into a corner.  
  
"Jeff get away from me." Amy says pushing him hard to the ground and then walking out of the room.  
  
Amy went to the women's locker room, she couldn't believe Matt just stood there. 


	18. Whats it gonna be

Chapter 18: What's it gonna be  
  
Amy didn't have to say anything when she walked into the womens locker room. Trish knew right away that something was wrong by the look on her friends face.  
  
"Whats wrong Amy?" Trish asked before she could even sit down.  
  
"Nothing it's nothing at all I just.." Amy said before tears started rolling down her face.  
  
"Don't lie to me you never could remember." Trish says sitting down next to Amy.  
  
"Just when everything is great he still manages to ruin my life why did he pick me to do this to." Amy says still crying.  
  
"Who did what?" Trish asked confused.  
  
"Jeff, me and Matt were kissing and he walked in. Once again he started his shit and Matt just stood there and watched it happen." Amy says throwing the closest thing she could reach.  
  
"Amy you don't need either of them guys." Trish says  
  
"I'm gonna go find Matt and ask him whats going on." Amy says getting up and leaving  
  
Amy goes into the Hardys locker room to find Jeff and Matt in there talking.  
  
"Matt we need to talk now." Amy says ignoring Jeff.  
  
"I'm busy can we talk later." Matt asks not looking up at her.  
  
"Now or never." Amy says  
  
"Fine, Jeff i'll be right back." Matt says and follows Amy out of the locker room.  
  
"How the hell could you sit there and not say a damn thing to your brother earlier today?" Amy screams  
  
"i'm sorry i can't pick between you and my brother thats why i didnt say anything." matt says looking at his feet.  
  
"Matt look at me damnit." Amy yells  
  
Matt looks up and see's the hurt in her face.  
  
"Amy i really don't know what to say." Matt said struggiling to find the words.  
  
"Well where are we going? are we over before we even started?" Amy asks holding back tears that were forming in her beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
"i don't know Amy, i'm confused." Matt says softly  
  
"your confused, you are just like your brother. I don't know what i ever saw in you Matt Hardy." Amy says letting a few tears slide down her cheek.  
  
Matt tries to wipe them away but Amy slaps his hand.  
  
"What did Jeff say to you?" Amy asked  
  
"Nothing but you did use to date my brother and it will cause problems between us." Matt says  
  
"Matt what if Jeff said it was alright?" Amy asks  
  
"Then yeah but he won't he still loves you."Matt says  
  
"Loves me yeah right i dont think he ever loved me why did he hit my huh Matt tell me that. Either you want me or you don't, stop making excuses and just tell me." Amy says about to walk away.  
  
"Amy wait." Amy turned around and saw Jeff standing in the door.  
  
"Jeff I thought i made it clear earlier that i wanted nothing to do with you"Amy said annoyed.  
  
"Amy, Matt i'm sorry I want the two of yous to be happy together. I guess i dont know what I did earlier and why I did it but I just wanted you to know that I don't love you any more Amy and I know my brother does."  
Jeff says  
  
Amy just stands there she doesnt know if he is serious or what.  
  
"Well thank you then Jeff." Amy said  
  
"Well i'll leave yous alone. I gotta go find Trish." Jeff says.  
  
"Whoa why do you need to find Trish?" Amy asks  
  
"Were dating now." Jeff says  
  
"Let me tell you this if you ever hit my friend i'll kill you. got me?" Amy says serious.  
  
"Got ya." Jeff says before he walks off.  
  
"So." Matt says  
  
"Yeah um where were we before?" Amy asks wrapping her arms around Matt.  
  
"I think we were right about here." Matt says kissing her  
  
-What will happen next? 


	19. split between friends

Chapter 19:Fight between friends  
  
Amy and Matt were happily dating for the past four months now. Everything was going great, Jeff wasn't bothering them he was dating Trish Stratus now.  
  
Amy went into the women's locker room and saw Trish sitting there holding a single rose reading a paper.  
  
"Who is that from?" Amy asks couriously sitting down next to her best friend.  
  
"Jeff." Trish says really happy.  
  
"Wow I guess he has changed." Amy says shocked at how sweet Jeff was being then she remembered that he had started out sweet like this for her too.  
  
"He is the most wonderful person in the world." Trish says smiling  
  
"Trish just take care of yourself alright. Don't let him do to you what he did to me." Amy says concerned for her friend.  
  
"Amy I will don't worry Jeff isn't that way anymore. He loves me."  
Trish says smelling the rose.  
  
"Just promise me you won't stay if he hits you." Amy says  
  
"Alright I promise. But it's not gonna happen." Trish says getting up and applying lipgloss to her lips.  
  
"Why don't the four of us go out for dinner tonight." Amy asks  
  
"Ok I'll talk to Jeff about it." Trish says.  
  
"Trish you ain't gotta ask him before you decide something don't let him control you." Amy says  
  
"Amy do me a favor just because your relationship with Jeff didn't work doesn't mean mine is gonna fail." Trish says cocky.  
  
"Fine i'll stay out of it maybe we shouldn't be friends then." Amy says before she walks out of room.  
  
"Shit. What am I doing." Trish says to herself.  
  
"Whats the matter Trish?" Victoria asks the confused looking blonde.  
  
"I just let my best friend walk out of here. I gotta go talk to her." Trish says walking out to find Amy.  
  
Trish walks to the Cafeteria and finds Matt and Jeff but no Amy.  
  
"Hey guys have yous seen Ames?" Trish asks  
  
"Nope she was with you I thought." Matt says  
  
"never mind i know where she is." Trish says walking out to the seats where the fans sit.  
  
Amy was sitting in the first row with her feet up on the barracaid listening to music.  
  
"Amy can we talk?" Trish asks  
  
"What."Amy says taking the headphones off her ears.  
  
"I'm sorry, i don't know what happened back there but I don't want to loose my best friend." Trish says  
  
Amy just stares at her. 


	20. Stronger Bond

Chapter 20:Stronger bond  
  
"Amy say something." Trish says  
  
"Trish i'm sorry I care about you sorry that you are like a sister to me that I never had and that I worry about you. When I dated Jeff you gave me advice and I was just doing the same. I get you don't want me to get in your business fine." Amy says and then turns away from Trish  
  
"Amy I'm sorry I think of you as a sister too. I don't know what came over me. We shouldn't let guys make us not friends." Trish says  
  
"Yeah I know."Amy says  
  
"So are we friends again?" Trish asks  
  
"I guess so Damn I thought I could get rid of you." Amy says and laughs and then hugs Trish.  
  
"Well why don't we go get something to eat?" Trish asks getting up.  
  
"Yeah let's go."Amy says and the two of them go and eat.  
  
The next months were great. Matt and Amy couldn't have been happier and Trish and Amy were closer then ever. As for Jeff Trish wound up leaving him for Chris Jericho.  
  
It was Feburary 14th Amy and Matt were having dinner at a nice resturant in New york. Matt got them to close it off to everyone but them for that night was a special night.  
  
Matt arrived before Amy decorating with roses he picked out. Amy arrived and was wearing a nice red dress down to her knees. Her hair was done up in curls and she had diamond earrings and a necklace on.  
  
"You look beautiful"Matt says handing a single rose to Amy.  
  
Amy holds it to her nose smelling it."Thanks and you look great." Amy says while Matt pulls out her seat and she takes it.  
  
"We need to talk." Matt says  
  
"About what?" Amy asks nervous.  
  
"About us Amy just listen ok." Matt says serious  
  
Amy feels the tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Amy we need to do something to move on. This is gonna be good or bad it's up to you." Matt says.  
  
Amy just shakes her head.  
  
"Amy I don't know how you feel about me but I love you and I just wanted to know if you would marry me?" Matt asks holding the ring out towards her.  
  
Amy starts crying tears off joy."Yes Matt I will." Amy says taking the ring and putting it on her finger.  
  
Amy and Matt got married a year later. Trish and Jericho are still dating. 


End file.
